Usuario discusión:Breezy 94
¡Hola Breezy 94! y bienvenid@ seas a SmashPedia, la wiki que espera resolver todas tus dudas acerca de los juegos de Smash Bros., gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Breezy 94, y bueno pues diviértete con los juegos de SSB y con esta pagina. RECUERDA FIRMAR Con el botón de firma, o colocando esto: ~~~~ ¿Que es SmashPedia? Es una Wiki en español que busca recopilar y dar a conocer toda la información relacionada con Super Smash Bros., desde sus personajes y escenarios, hasta sus técnicas y fallos, en la actualidad contamos con 463 artículos y sabemos que con tu ayuda serán muchos más muy pronto Cómo colaborar Puedes empezar por leer las reglas de SmashPedia, así sabrás que hacer y que no, ademas puedes también chequear los artículos para así ver sus secciones y ver como colaborar e ellos, SmashPedia va creciendo, y lentamente sera la mejor con todo lo relacionado a SSB, así que ayudala haciendo crecer. Esperamos te sirva de ayuda De todas formas si tienes dudas pregúntanos sin problemas. Atte: -- M. trainer (Discusión) 18:53 17 may 2011 Re: Primero que todo, yo no borro todo los artículos que crean otros usuarios. Pongo como ejemplo tu caso, que has creado muchísimos artículos sobre escenarios (y eso se agradece) y he borrado uno que ya existía (creaste dos veces el artículo Zona Green Hill, siendo que lo creaste con el nombre de "Zona Grenn Hill"). Lo otro que he hecho es cambiarle el nombre a ciertos artículos por el correcto (Mario Bros. (escenario) por ejemplo, que también está el juego Mario Bros. o Mansión de Luigi, que lo creaste con el nombre de "Mansion de luigi"). Lo otro que podrías considerar "borrar" sería revertir ciertas ediciones. Ya me preguntó por su edición y le dije de forma detallada la razones de su reversión. Y sí he modificado artículos borrando lo que anteriormente había, es porque estaba desordenado o no tenía sentido. En tu caso, tuve que arreglar el artículo "Reino del Cielo" pues era un total esbozo. O el escenario Mario Bros., en donde hiciste una copia descarada del sitio Smash Bros. DOJO!! (http://www.smashbros.com/es/stages/stage26.html). Cómo ves, yo no revierto o borró ediciones sin razón. Si algún usuario está enojado y no entiende porque se ha revertido su edición o borrado su artículo, puede preguntarme eso en mi discusión y trataré de responderle lo más pronto posible. Así que no veo porque esa molestia de parte de ciertos usuarios, si ellos no me han preguntado personalmente. Y tú pregunta "que pasaria si aqti te hacen lo mismo", yo mismo tuve que eliminar un artículo que yo mismo "cree" (pues un usuario no registrado lo creó, pero puso 3 palabras) debido a que era irrelevante para la wiki y porque el desarrollo homebrew se había detenido. --[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves! 21:20 22 may 2011 (UTC) ::No te preocupes, sólo estabas haciendo una pregunta sobre lo que te dijo un usuario, así que no veo porque tienes que pedirme disculpas. Y con respecto a tu perfil, lo que sucede es que no has puesto la imagen correctamente. Debes poner en el parámetro "imagen": Archivo:Link.png tal cual (en tu caso, que has puesto "Link.png"). Eso sí, sí la pones como he escrito anteriormente, te va a quedar muy grande. Lo mejor es poner un tamaño específico. Puedes poner "200px", en donde "200px" es el tamaño de la imagen y poner el valor que te plazca, pero trata que no sea muy grande, pues afecta al ancho de tu página y no queda bien. Cualquier otra duda que tengas, pregúntame sin preocupaciones. --[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves! 21:52 22 may 2011 (UTC) hola soy Fenix14-15 el creador de me gustaria darte un bienvenida ersonal y pues heme aquí, he notado que estas muy activo en estos días y me gustaría ke siguieras así, en esta wiki se aprende de los errores (baya ke he cometido bastantes :D) jajaja bueno otra cosa, mi ortografía no es muy buena, jjejeje así ke erdon si no me entiendes,ya sabes lo típcio, las reglas, son no insultar a los otros usuarios, no editar si no es nesesario (me salió verso sin mucho esfuerzo), cuando alguien te insulte, no respondas de la misma manerarecuerda que estamos M. trainer, Lex-ph y Yo para oner autoridad y hacer cumplir las reglas. Eso es todo, no me voy sin antes desear que disfrutes de estar en esta wiki, y que ojalá la ayudes a salir adelnte :D [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'F']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/Portada I'''][http://www.facebook.com/pages/SmashPedia/184433298269013?sk=wall '''X] 02:13 25 may 2011 (UTC) today I play to say you must do it to my way jaja ok nuevamente reitero, disfruta la wiki y espero te la pases, bien [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'F']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/Portada I'''][http://www.facebook.com/pages/SmashPedia/184433298269013?sk=wall '''X] 02:46 25 may 2011 (UTC) me, myself and I, so crazy but is my life Ediciones irrelevantes Por favor, deja de realizar este tipo de ediciones. No tienen sentido alguno y sólo estás buscando ganar más ediciones, por lo cual te estas ganando un bloqueo (por el tipo de ediciones). Por favor detente.--[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves! 19:34 26 may 2011 (UTC) explicaciones Dado el caso, es recomendable que comentes tus dudas, con M. trainer el es también administrador aquí, es cierto que la wiki tiene un formato libre a la hora de edición, sinembargo una de nuestras reglas establace claramente que no podemos hacer ediciones inesesarias, Leelas para que veas tidas las condicones que hay aquí, si te resulta confuso, para eso estamos yo y m, en todo caso reitero que resuelvas tus dudas con el, tranquilo no puede bloquearte por expresarte, no mezclamos problemas personales, pero otra reglaestablece no decir groserías así ke mira cm te expresas ok? bueno es todo, recuerda estos consejos y espero te sirvan. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'F']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/Portada '''I'][http://www.facebook.com/pages/SmashPedia/184433298269013?sk=wall X] 02:12 27 may 2011 (UTC) Plagios Hola, Breezy 94. Vengo a avisarte que porfavor no plagies de la Pagina: Smash Bros. DOJO, con los escenarios y cosas asi. No digo que este mal que contribuyas a la wiki, crees articulos y nos ayudes, pero esta mal plagiar de otras paginas. Por eso tuvimos que cambiar tus ediciones. Espero que entiendas y te saludo. Aaron 2 05:40 23 dic 2011 (UTC)